Ultraman Joneus
Ultraman Joneus (ウルトラマンジョーニアス,'' Urutoraman Jōniasu) is an Ultraman hailing from Planet U40 and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ultraman Joneus has a very heroic personality and takes his job seriously. Not very talkative and battle-hardened, Ultraman Joneus is like on tough soldier, and has little tolerance for evil monsters. History '''NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse' Debut: Ultra Kaiju Battle Royale Ultraman Joneus appeared during the middle of the battle between Gomora, Eleking, Antlar and Red King vs. Dorobon, Snowgon, Astromons and Femigon. Seeing that things were getting out of hand, Ultraman Joneus decided to hop in to end the chaotic mess. Ultraman Joneus ran in and began to attack Femigon first, leaving Gomora and Red King to deal with Dorobon and Snowgon. Femigon then focused on trying to get rid of Ultraman Joneus; firing her fireballs against him. Ultraman Joneus was hit by the fireballs, but fought back by punching and kicking against her, and then using his Boomerang Guillotine against her. Ultraman Joneus then used his Ultra Kick against Femigon, sending her flying against a hill, causing some dirt and debris to fall on top of her. Femigon then got up and then transformed into her will-o'-the-wisp form and then took off retreating. With now Femigon, Dorobon and Snowgon take care of (as well as Antlar and Eleking retreating) Ultraman Joneus then ran up to defeat Astromons. Ultraman Joneus took quick notice of Astromons and then blasted his Planium Beam against him, causing Astromons to stagger back. Astromons then activated his flower gorge and then ran up to both Gomora and Ultraman Joneus. Ultraman Joneus dived at Astromons, punching at him hard; sending Astromons flying back. As Femigon, Dorobon and Snowgon then all left retreating, Astromons was the last member of his team still standing; Astromons then got up and went ballistic and attacking EX Red King, who he was not scared of. However, Astromons was no match for EX Red King who in bit down on Astromons's shoulder and tore it off. Astromons slashed his hook hand down across EX Red King's chest, causing EX Red King great pain. EX Red King then punched against Astromons's chest, creating a big impact and sending Astromons flying against Ultraman Joneus. Ultraman Jonues then grabbed Astromons and then used his Boomerang Guillotine against him; causing Astromons to stagger back. Finally, Ultraman Joneus used his Planium Beam against Astromons, creating a big explosion. Astromons then got up and flew away, retreating. However, the battle wasn't over yet. EX Red King then went out of control and threatened Joneus and Gomora. Joneus and Gomora both realized that EX Red King wouldn't go down without a fight and they couldn't let him escape like this either, so they teamed up to both take him down. Ultraman Joneus ran up towards Red King, punching at his chest, following up by firing his Boomerang Guillotine move against him. EX Red King grabbed Ultraman Joneus by the shoulder as he punches him, then lifted him up and stared the Ultra dead in his eyes. Ultraman Joneus then used Ultra Elbow Smash attack to escape EX Red King's hold, freeing him but then EX Red King smashed his massive fist into Ultraman Joneus's chest as he escapes, causing an explosion. Ultraman Joneus staggered back and retaliated by firing an Astro Beam from his forehead at EX Red King, creating an explosion around him. As Gomora began to wail on EX Red King, Ultraman Joneus then ran up and fired his Star Beam at EX Red King, also emitting electricity against him. Ultraman Joneus then quickly dived towards EX Red King, punching and kicking at him swiftly. EX Red King fought back by grabbing Ultraman Joneus by the legs and slammed him down to the ground over and over and over until finally swinging Ultraman Joneus across the ground. As Ultraman Joneus rolled across the ground, Ultraman Joneus then got back up and fired his Planium Beam against EX Red King's face at full force. Ultraman Joneus and Gomora regrouped with each other, deciding to take down EX Red King together. Gomora then charged at EX Red King with Ultraman Jonues flying at him as well. Gomora then gathered some energy before then firing his Super Reionix Burst Ocsillatory Wave at EX Red King, the beaming having a fiery effect before smashing into him, followed up by Ultraman Joneus's Locking Spark firing against EX Red King at the same time. The two blasts combined created a massive explosion, one strong enough to send EX Red King flying backwards and through two mountains. As the smoke cleared, Ultraman Joneus and Gomora got back up and saw Red King laying out cold on the ground, haven been finally defeated and was now unconscious. Now the battle was finally over with Ultraman Joneus and Gomora being victorious. Ultraman Joneus then turned around and shook hands with Gomora before leaving. After Gomora walked away, Ultraman Joneus then leaped into the air and then flew away, his work there now done. Genesis? A Strange Encounter A strange bestial monster attacked a city for a while, but then Ultraman Joneus came to stop it. Ultraman Joneus ran against the new monster and kicked it in the gut; but the monster didn't seem affected, grabbing Joneus by the shoulders and then spun him around, throwing him against a building. Ultraman Joneus then got back up and charged at the monster. The monster then threw a giant ball of red energy' to which Joneus then dodged, getting out if it's way. The ball exploded behind him, showering the city in flames. The monster roared again, only this time Joneus could make out words. The monster revealed it's name to be Genesis and declared itself to be a Destroyer of Worlds. Genesis then stabbed his tail against Joneus, following it up with a headbutt, causing Ultraman Joneus to retaliate by firing his Astro Beam at Genesis. Genesis was knocked back a bit, his skin then began to bubble again. Genesis then released a beam similar to the Astro Beam at Ultraman Joneus; the blue light faded, and he breathed heavily. Ultraman Joneus then shot his Boomerang Guillotine against Genesis, the crescent-shaped slashing beam then hit Genesis; causing Genesis to wince in pain. Gensis's eyes flared red, swinging around and sweeping Joneus's legs with his tail. Genesis's whole body burned a bright red, charging quickly at Joneus. But then Genesis stopped approaching Joneus and then began to scream and clutched his head in pain. Ultraman Joneus then began to hear something; like the sounds of of a guitar, and a girl humming. Genesis then began to reduce in size; his wings disappearing as he roars again; horns begin to grow into a more orderly fashion, eyes turning from red to yellow. Genesis then looked around at the destroyed city and then fell over, beginning to shrink and disappearing into the rubble of the destroyed building he fell on. Ultraman Joneus then began to look around for Genesis; only to spot a running kaijin. The kaijin was human-sized and kept running away from Joneus; so Joneus figured out it'd be easier to chase the kaijin on foot. Ultraman Joneus then changed back into his human form as Choichiro Hikari. Choichiro Hikari chased the kaijin for some time and once they the two met up with each other; they were about to deal up until a girl walked by them. Said girl's name was Airi and her first action was to turn around and slap the monster, as she told him to clam himself. Airi then told Choichio Hikari that she was very, very sorry for "his" actions. Choichiro Hikari asked what was wrong; to which Airi answered that Aridiende had controlled him, crazed him with memories. The kaijin then revealed his name to be "Gen" and that he felt bad for attacking the city. An officer named Kenji then came up to arrest Gen for his actions, but also came to tell about some odd occurrences that happened there as of late to Choichiro Hikari. From what Kneji had gathered up, there was some sort of mysterious crime syndicate going on, and it was being led by the Orochis. Choichrio Hikari took note of this but then had to go, as there was some other troubles going that he had to attend to... The Rise of Grand King Ghidorah Ultraman Joneus later appeared at Mt. Fuji to assist Gamera to combat against Grand King Ghidorah. Ultraman Joneus ran up and then kicked at Grand King Ghidorah's chest, followed up by punching him in one of the necks. Grand King Ghidorah didn't even feel the Ultras physical attacks however, and then swing his left head biting down onto Joneus's arm, lifting him up and slamming the Ultra hard into the ground. Grand King Ghidorah then swung his tails against Ultraman Joneus, to which Ultraman Joneus leaped out of the way in time. Ultraman Joneus then fired a Planium Beam at Grand King Ghidorah; to which Grand King Ghidorah retaliated by firing a Gravity Bolt at Ultraman Joneus at point blank. Grand King Ghidorah then grabbed Gamera and then swung him against Ultraman Joneus; but luckily Joneus managed to catch Gamera in time before he could slam into him hard. Upon the Gamoran warrior Gamoni's arrival to the battle; Ultraman Joneus then fired an Astro Beam at Grand King Ghidorah; to which Grand King Ghidorah then fired a Gravity Bolt against Ultraman Joneus; causing Joneus to stagger back. Grand King Ghidorah then grabbed Gamoni and threw her at Ultraman Joneus; but once again Joneus managed to catch her time before collision. Grand King Ghiodrah then rained down his Gravity Beams at both Ultraman Joneus and Gamoni; causing the two run around from the chaos. Ultraman Joneus and Gamoni then both tackled Grand King Ghidorah and punched and kicked against him. Ultraman Joneus then used his Boomerang Guillotine move against Grand King Ghidorah; but Grand King Ghidorah had enough of Joneus. Grand King Ghidorah's horns crackled with energy, firing his gravity beams, them combining into one and slamming into Ultraman Joneus, causing a massive explosion. Ultraman Joneus was then sent flying back, taking in some heavy damage as well. Ultraman Joneus then got back up, only to see that his color timer was now blinking, meaning that he didn't have much time left and that he had already taken too much damage. Ultraman Joneus then flew up and retreated for the time being. Ultraman Joneus Against Mondo Bot Mondo Bot appeared in Sapporo, Japan where it created an earthquake and then fired his eye beam at some Naruton, instantly killing the monster. Mondo Bot's machine guns started coming out of it's arms, chest, shoulder and then started shooting while giant bullets fall out of the guns; destroying buildings along the way. As Mondo Bot continued to destroy more buildings, a beam of light was then fired at Mondo Bot's back, causing Mondo Bot to look up in the sky waiting for another to kill. Flying down from the sky came two beings of light coming landing down; it was Ultraman Joneus and his sister Amia. Mondo Bot with no time to waste sent out his machine guns and shot at the two Ultras. Ultraman Joneus crouched down and blasted his Planium Beam against the machine gun bullets; followed up by Amia flying up and performs a flying kick against Mondo Bot. Mondo Bot staggered back but then pulled out a blue sword from his back and stood in position waiting for one of them to attack. Mondo Bot then fired his eye lasers against Ultraman Joneus, causing Joneus to stagger back. Amia then blasted out her Amiasher Ray down at Mondo Bot's area, creating some explosions around him. Mondo Bot was covered with smoke but after a while it ran to Amia and swung it's sword at her. Amia tried to dodge, but Mondo Bot kept swinging her sword against her. Ultraman Joneus ran back in, flying against Mondo Bot and punching him away from Amia. Mondo Bot staggered back from the punch, missiles coming out of it's chest, arms, back of the shoulder and even on the side of it's head and starts firing at the two Ultras. Amia and Ultraman Joneus both took cover from the missiles, the missiles explode on them, causing them both to roll over. After firing his missiles, Mondo Bot then advanced towards the Ultras. Ultraman Joneus got back up first, shooting his Ultra Laser Shot against Mondo Bot. Mondo Bot then shot his machine guns to counter the bullets; causing them to have a gunfight of some sorts for a while, up until it ended with Mondo Bot shooting Joneus with an eye laser, causing Joneus to stagger back. Ultraman Joneus then fired his Planium Beam against Mondo Bot's face, creating an explosion around his face; however Mondo Bot kept moving towards the Ultras and swung his mighty sword towards them. Amia flew out of the way, not wanting to get striked by the sword, while Ultraman Joneus backed up a bit and then kicked at Mondo Bot, then shooting his Star Beam against Mondo Bot. Mondo Bot was hit to the ground; it's lights then began flickering but as a last ditch effort; a cannon starts coming out of it's chest and after charging up he fires a powerful beam at the two. Ultaman Joneus quickly saw the threat of the beam and fired a powerful Boomerang Guillotine at the same time as Mondo Bot's beam. Mondo Bot was almost cut in half, but then fire started to come out of it's feet and flew back into the portal; hoping to come back another day. Ultraman Joneus was victorious, but was exhausted from the brutal fight. Ultraman Joneus then helped out Amia and then two Ultras then flew away, their work there now done. Meanwhile, a mysterious figured watched on his TV screen as the two Ultras flew away, swearing vengeance. Mondo Bot was beginning to go into repairs... Chicago Chaos II: Booker vs. Inconnu Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Ultraman Joneus made a cameo in the RP where TripGoji watched as he (Ultraman Joneus), Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Great, Ultraman Powered and Ultraman 80 flew in the sky in a perfect order, with Ultraman Xenon leading them. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Ultraman Joneus appeared in the RP in where Ultraman Xenon called him to fight Vernonn and his forces, but he was too busy fighting off Jiorugon's forces in space along with Ultraman 80, thus making him unavailable. Abilities & Techniques Ray Techniques * Planium Beam: '''His beam attack, in one form he throws and energy ball, in the other form he shoots an energy beam. * '''Locking Spark: '''A powerful version of the Planium Beam. * '''Astro Beam: '''A beam from his Astro Spot. * '''Star Beam: '''A star-shaped beam from his Astro Spot that can also emit electricity. * '''Boomerang Guillotine: '''A crescent-shaped beam slashing beam. * '''Ultra Laser Shot: Ultraman Joneus's energy bullets that he can use to open fire against his opponents. * Ultra Spinning Flash: His body starts to spin and fires continuous energy bullets. Physical Techniques * Ultra Body Screw: A drill attack that is done while flying. * Ultra Punch: '''A basic technique; power is focused into the fist. There are numerous variations for different situations, such a flying punch at Mach 8 and the basic straight punch. * '''Ultra Elbow Smash: '''A skill to use an elbow blow in close quarter combat. Often used to escape from hold. There is also a double elbow variation of this technique used on Hellcat. * '''Ultra Kick: '''Similar to the Ultra Punch except the entire leg in toughened, their are variations such as the dive kick and flying kick. * '''Flight: '''Ultraman Joneus can fly at Mach 8. * '''Knee Drop: After jumping 100 meters in the air, Joneus dives towards the enemy to deliver a knee strike. * Knee Strike: A running technique where Joneus knees his opponent. * Ultra Swing: An opponent is thrown by a mighty force. Joneus can lift and throw opponents twice his weight. * Ultra Rotation Throw: Similar to the Ultra Swing, Joneus grabs both arms and spins around using the momentum to throw his opponent. * Ultra Rotation Throw Foot: This version has Ultraman holding the opponents legs and neck of the opponent before spinning. * Monkey Flip: When on his back Joneus can flip his enemy backwards with his feet by raising his abdomen. * Ultra Dropped Rock: A skill to punch the ground with all of one's might causing the opponent nearby to be sent airborne. * Dropped Brains Reverse: Grabs the enemy in the air and dives towards the ground causing them to land head first. * Air Dropped Reverse: Jump into the air while holding the enemy and plunge them into the ground. * Ultra Neck Tighten: A skill to make use of the one million horsepower and clinch the opponents neck. * Headlock: Self-explanatory. * Ultra Attack: Run to the enemy at full speed and tackle them. * Air Attack: Tackles the opponent at full speed while flying (Mach 8). Other Techniques * Little Beam: Shrinks monsters. * Ultra Stopper: Makes monsters stop moving for a while inside a barrier. * Ultra Eyes: A clairvoyant ability. * Ultra Medical Power: A ring-shaped beam. * Super Magma: A powerful beam of planium energy and the Super Magma Energy Capsule. * Ultra Barrier Case: Seals a monster in a energy barrier. * Barrier Gas: Seals a monster in a barrier of gas. * Defense: A energy barrier. * Ultra Barrier: Another energy barrier. * Space Mirror Barrier: Another barrier made of energy. * Ultra Thaw: Ultraman Joneus heats up his body. * Teleportation: Vanishes and appears in another place. * Energy Infusion: Transfers his life energy. Weaknesses * Time Limit: Ultraman Joneus can only stay on Earth for 4 minutes. Trivia * Ultraman Joneus was the first Ultraman anime in the entire Ultraman series. * He is also known as Ultraman Joe, Ultraman Jonias and Ultraman J. * So far, Joneus is the only Ultraman to team up with a Super Sentai team, the Battle Fever J team, two Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Stronger and Kamen Rider V3, the Japanese Spider-Man and Doremon in a stage show, Battle Fever J Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultras Category:Flying Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Earth Defender Category:Lawful Good Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)